The Wedding Crasher
by Aria-Dramione97
Summary: Summary: Hermione gazes at the man in front of her she know's she doesn't love him as she used too her heart now belong's to another and yet here she is about to marry him even through she wishes she wasn't. (Rated M for language and smut) (short story)
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

The Wedding Crasher

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. My first ever published story so...hope you'll like it. It won't be a very long story maybe 7 chapters if you don't like smut don't read this.

Smut in this chapter your warned.

Chapter 1: How it all Started

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was dressed in her beautiful wedding gown. It was white and had no sleeves the gown fell down covering her feets and the front had diamonds half her back was exposed but covered by the long veil and she had a small long train. Her veil was held by a small diamond hairband. Her beautiful honey hair fell down her back. She was holding a beautiful white bouquet in her hands and she looked absolutely beautiful but right now Hermione's face was anything but smiling. She was looking in the mirror with a lost look as she was thinking back at how her affair with Draco Malfoy had started.

* * *

Flasback:

Hermione was in her office looking through a document when Draco barged in without even knocking something she hated.

''Granger!

Hermione forced a fake smile and looked up at him.

''Malfoy...what do I owe this unpleasant visit in my office''. she tapped her nails on the desk all ready irritated.

He smirked something she also didn't like. Well Granger if you hadn't come in my office and taken the fucking document on my desk you wouldn't have an unpleasant visit as you say.

''And what document exactly are you speaking off Malfoy''?

''The one on my desk as off two days ago it was in a black file and I need so give it to me now''.

''Calm yourself Malfoy''.

''I have a fucking meeting in a minute Granger if I don't have that file i'll be in trouble so...GET IT! He slammed his hands unto her desk to make his point. She jumped and looked through her documents''.

Finally she took out a black file handing it to him.

''There we are Malfoy I suggest next time you ask nicely instead of yelling at me''.

''As if Granger''.

He slammed the door shut and Hermione cursed him. He'd been extremely stressed and rude this past few days and althrough they had started being a little civil and had made small talks his behaviour had cause her to once again believe he'd never change.

A few hours later she heard a knock on her door.

''Come in''.

She looked up surprised too see Draco at her door he looked calmer he passed a hand through he's hair seeming a little nervous.

''Malfoy...what can I do for you this time''?

Draco looked at her and looked around a little before speaking. ''I...was wondering if you...would care to have dinner with me''?

Hermione almost fell off her chair had he just asked her to dinner?

''Um...well I...are you sure your talking with the right person Malfoy''?

He smirked a little looking at her again. You are Hermione Granger head of the creature departement at the Ministry therefor I'm sure I have the right person.

''May...I ask why your asking me to dinner''?

He looked nervous again as he looked around again. ''Too...apoligize for my behaviour...as of lately''.

Hermione stood up taking her coat off her hanger. Alright...shall we?

Draco let her pass and they went to dinner. She found Draco was another person outside work and was quite a joker and very friendly. After this Draco would often ask her to lunch with him and they'd talk about a lot things. The lunch break became dinner and the dinner became outings during daylight and nighttime.

On that particulary evening where Hermione was still in her office working late Draco came in.

''Still working at this hour Mia''?

She smiled Draco had picked a surname she liked very much instead of Mione like most people called her he called her Mia.

''Yes...but I'll head home now''.

Draco smiled and walked closer to her desk.

''Wise decision...have you had dinner''?

''A quick take away yes...Ron's not at home tonight he's at Harry's''.

''So you'll be all alone at home.''

She shrugged placing a document above a shelf.'' I don't mind.''

She walked to the hanger to take her coat but found that Draco had already taking it.

''Allow me.'' He placed it on her gently she felt his hands brush her skin gently giving her small shivers. She turned her head slowly finding Draco's face inches from hers.

Before she could even say something Draco placed his lips upon hers kissing her gently. She blincked surprise he let his tongue trace her bottom lip and she parted her lips inviting him in. He's tongue gently caressed hers and soon she was battling control with his. His hand came into her curls pulling her closer as hers went around his neck. She opened her eyes pushing him back suddenly.

What the hell was she doing she was engaged to Ron she was going to marry him in a month and here she was kissing Draco Malfoy who was staring at her panting a little. She walked out without giving him another glance.

The following days she avoided him she managed to do so for a week but she should have knowned that Draco didn't like being avoided and couldn't be avoided for long.

As she was getting ready for dinner to join Ginny she heard slamm opened before it was slammed shut. She looked up too see Draco looking a little angry staring right at her.

''Draco...what are you doing here?''

He walked to her quickly and she backed against the desk.

''You've been avoiding me Mia I don't like it when people avoid me espacially you and I won't be avoided longer.''

''Draco...you knew I had to avoid you after...''

''After I kissed you. He finished for her.''

''Yes after you kissed me I'm engaged Draco you can't just kiss me like that...I'm not one of your girls who you kiss and sleep with when you like''.

''No your not but I wanted to kiss you besides you kissed me back.''

''And I shouldn't have.''

''But you did and you wouldn't have stoped if you weren't engaged.''

''Draco...''

''I felt how you kiss me you wanted it as much as I did I...like you Mia...a lot more than just a friends.''

''Draco...I'm engaged.''

''I can't help myself liking you I never thought I would but your so...sweet and so...different.''

''Draco there are...other girls...than me please''.

''Are you denying that you want me Mia? I can understand avoiding me for a day but a week? If you didn't feel a thing you wouldn't avoid me at all ''.

Hermione looked away as much as she wanted to contricted him she couldn't he was right. She had felt the kiss she wanted more infact she wanted his lips on hers again even his body. Draco took her silence as a yes and closed the space between them.

''See you can't deny me...''

He kissed her cheeks gently than kissed her lips and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. Her hands moved to his vest sliding it off before she took his tie off than she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco started undressing her as well quickly his lips now on her neck causing her to moan. He fondled her breasts gently before sucking at her stiff nipple tugging it with his teeths. She felt his desire through his boxers before he rid himself of them.

''Tell me to stop if I hurt you''.

She nodded and Draco pushed in gently she bucked her hips up moaning loud. He chuckled.

''Oh...fuck...Mia you feel so good...so tight and so wet ...wet for me aren't you?''

She moaned in response as he thrust his hips in a steady rythme he increased his speed as she met his thrust scratching his back with her nails a little. He moaned as he spilled himself inside her leaning his hand on her forhead as he panted.

After that they began an affair shagging everytime but never at Draco's Manor always somewhere discreet. However not once Draco said he loved her while she did but he never responded to that. 2 weeks ago she had end it and Draco didn't stop her he just watched her leave their hotel bed.

End of flashback.

* * *

Hermione sigh a little. Now her life would change she's be Misses Hermione Weasley. No more Granger no more Mia.

Just as she was taking out of her dreaming state there was a knock on the door.

''Hermione can I come in''? Came Ginny's voice.

''Of course.''

Ginny steped in wearing a red dress smiling.

''You look beautiful Hermione truly.''

''Thank you Ginny.''

''Hermione...you know now that I'm...married to Blaise you know I...know of your...so...''

''I know what I'm doing Ginny don't worry. She smiled gently. Ginny had married Blaise 2 years after the War after breaking up with Harry and she was the only one who knew about Hermione's affair.''

''Shall we than?''

''Let's go.'' Said Hermione.

They walked out slowly and Hermione breathed in slowly.

A/N: Reviews are welcome hope you liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Crash the Wedding

A/N: Thank your for the useful review for marking speeches. Hope you'll like this chapter. Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Crash the Wedding

Draco was pacing his bedroom. 1 hour one more hour and Hermione Granger would be married.

''Fuck this why should she marry Weasley of all people she's way better than him''.

He kicked into a chair that went flying against the wall angry with himself and angry at Weasley.

''You don't deserve her Weasley you fucking don't deserve Hermione Granger!''

He stoped pacing massaging his temples trying to think. True he never told Hermione he loves her but he does love her oh he loves her so much he can hear his own heart. Draco shut his eyes than opened them again smirking evily a wicked glint in his eyes.

''Popsy get in here now'' he called for his house elf who popped into his bedroom.

''Master called Popsy what can I do for Master''?

''Prepare the bedroom and make sure dinner will be ready when I get home will have a special guest with us''.

''I will do as Master said''

Draco nodded and the elf popped away. He got his cloack out smirking as he walked down to Floo himself.

He had something important to do and he certainly didn't want to be late.

* * *

''Are you really sure about this Mione''? Asked Ginny for now what seemed the thousand time.

''Yes Ginny I'm sure...it was...''

''Meant to be I know but you can always run you know''.

''I don't have too''.

''If you say so''.

They walked too the two double doors and Hermione took a breath in as Ginny held her arm.

''You ready''? Asked Ginny looking at Hermione.

''I'm ready'' said Hermione trying not too show how nervous she was.

The doors opened slowly and Hermione started walking in with Ginny as the music started. The room was brightly lighted red curtains decorated around the tall white pillars. The benches looked like they had been polished till they would shine brightly.

Hermione could see her friends up ahead giving her warm smiles and at the top of the altar stood Ron the man she was about to say I do too the one she'd spend her rest of life with. The one she'd have childreen with.

 _I'm ready thought Hermione. I can do this. I can do this she chanted over and over._

Ginny let go of her arm and gave her a small smile before joinging her seat next to Blaise.

Hermione faced the priest and saw Ron reach his hand out to hold hers. She kept her eyes focuse on what the priest was saying.

The priest finally came to the part of the promise of a lifetime, and Hermione felt her throat go dry, as Ron gently turned too look at her and so did she.

''Ronald Bilius Weasley do you take here Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfull wedded wife, to love, and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part''?

''I do''. Said Ron smiling.

''And do you Hermione Jean Granger takes Ronald Bilius Weasleyas your lawfull wedded husband, to love, and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part''?

Hermione breathed in, trying to make the words out but nothing was coming out and she started hearing whispers, mumurs, and Ron looking at her with a confuse look.

 _I do it's not difficult to say is it Hermione. She thought to herself._

''I...''

Just as she was about to reply there was a loud banging noise. The sound of two doors bursting open. She heard the murmurs stop and heard gasps instead as everyone turned there heads.

The priest had turned to a shade of white. Ron had build his hand in a fist.

She knew already who it would be, once she turned her head and so she did she ever so slowly, she turned and gasped.

In front of the double doors was none other than Draco Malfoy looking very very angry even through an evil smirked grazed his features.

Everyone turned around too look at the bride and groom who someone had just decided to crash their wedding.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome... the third chapter will be longer than the previous maybe.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret's Revealed

**A/N: This chapture contains swearing and small violence if this is not your thing than I suggest you don't read. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Secret's Revealed

''Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing here''? Asked Ron ready to take his wand out and murder him.

Draco kept his smirked and steped forward towards the altar stoping just under staring right at him.

''I've come to collect what's mine Weaslebee''.

''What's yours what the bloody hell are you talking about''? Ron looked at Hermione usually when Hermione saw Draco she'd be disgusted but her look looked like relief.

''Oh Weaslebee your such a slow minded unlike your fiancée who is much brighter in mind than you'll ever be and who you don't deserve''.

''Stop talking in riddles Malfoy you've just crushed my wedding with Mione explain yourself before I ripp you to pieces you shit!'' Ron was turning angrier by the second and Draco kept smirking hands in his pockets as if he wasn't even aware of what he had just interupted to be truthfull he couldn't care less.

''Already Weaslebee if you so insist I've come to collect your bride as she's mine''. He looked at Hermione who looked at him as if he had just saved her from her worst nightmare which he clearly thought he had.

''As if she'd go with you she hates you Malfoy you've been nothing but a git to her all those years''.

Draco chuckled darkly taking a step closer. ''Your mistaken Weaslebee your bride doesn't hate me or else why would she be wet for me whenever she sees me hmm?''

Ron looked at Hermione who blushed. ''Is this true did you sleep with Malfoy''?

Hermione looked over at Ron and bite her lips a little. Ron shaked his head and looked at Draco who was still smirking before he turned back to Hermione. ''How long have you ...been fucking Malfoy behind my back Hermione?''

''A...month before...the wedding'' she replied looking at him.

Ron frowned before speaking again. ''You little bitch all this times you told me you were working late and your were fucking him in your office how could you Hermione''?

Hermione bite her lips.''It just happened Ron I didn't plan it''.

''Oh don't make me laugh Hermione you weren't exactly very keen on marrying me in the first place'' said Ron glaring at her.

''You know Weasley since your pointing fingers have you told your fiancée about your affair before the engagement''? Ron looked at Draco like he had just been caught pissing on his bed he turned red as a brick.

''is this true Ron''? Asked Hermione looking at him.

''Hermione...it...was just a...'' Ron scratched his head and Hermione knew when Ron scratched his head it's because he was guilty about something.

''Don't forget to mention who it was Weasley since the person is standing in this very room''. Said Draco looking around and so did everyone spoting a girl with curls and a pink ribbon in her hair and that girl was none other than Lavender Brown.

Hermione looked at her before turning back to Ron.''Lavender Brown Ron seriously? I thought you had learn your lesson in 6th year''.

''Well it isn't as worse as you fucking Malfoy'' said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

''Your affair lasted since were dating do you realise that Ron do you realise for almost an entire here you've been cheating on me while I was faithfull''?

''You fucked Malfoy while we were engaged!'' bellowed Ron.

''For a month only Ron you did worse than I did''!

''Now I do hate to interrupt but I don't have all day Weasley so if you'll excuse me I shall now take what's mine''. Draco walked up reaching his hand out to Hermione but Ron pushed him backwards punching him.

Draco quickly recovered and kicked him hard in the stomach causing Ron to double over.

''Touch me again Weasley and I swear you'll never be able to breathe again''. He looked at Hermione who didn't think twice and walked down the altar taking his offering arm before she felt them apparating the last thing she saw was Ron's hateful glare in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt the ground under her feet but instead of seeing what she thought a hotel room she saw what looked like a bedroom.

''Where...are we Draco''? Asked Hermione still looking around. Draco let her arm go and walked to his bed sitting on it.

''My Manor''. Hermione looked at him slowly before walking to sit beside him.

''You crashed my wedding''. Draco looked at Hermione smirking and she giggled.

''I saved you from a nightmare more likely'' said Draco caressing her cheek gently.

''True...how did you know through about his affair?''

Draco sneered. ''I saw them once while I was with Blaise he was kissing her behind a library shelf I didn't say anything to Blaise and kept it to myself.''

''But...why didn't you tell me?''Even after when we...became friends and had an affair.''

''I did want to tell you but ...I thought this was...just lust a simple sex affair before a marriage''. Draco looked away a little.

''But I said I love you many times''.

Draco looked at her again making a small smile. ''Yes and I never said it back although...I do...love you''.

''You do?'' asked Hermione smiling.

''Do you think I would have crashed your wedding like that and beat a little bit Weasley just if I wanted sex with you Mia?'' he looked at her raising his eyes browns as she bite her lips.

''No...I guess not''.

''See I love you truly I do''. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply and Hermione kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling closer.

Hermione pulled back a little. ''Would you just wait till I take my wedding dress off''?

Draco smirked circling her waist. ''Course Mia''.

Hermione smiled and took her veil off Draco smiled as he saw her long hair falling down her back. She unzipped her dress and Draco felt his pants tighten around him. Under her dress apart from her panties there was nothing else one she was beautiful.

''Mine'' he purred as he pulled her on the bed under him kissing her neck before looking at her with a smirk.''Did you know Mia actually means something in Italian''?

''What does it mean?''asked Hermione.

''It means Mine'' he smirked and resumed kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled she was in the arms of the man she loves and she was his.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you very much for the reviews you guys really made me happy :).  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Visit's

**A/N: If some of you were expecting a smut scene sorry to disapoint there will be one I promise but I wanted to write this chapter instead of doing the smut part hope you'll like it anyway's.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Visit's

Hermione woke up smiling she leaned herself up and turned her head too look at the beautiful handsome man laying besides her. His arm was wrapped around her naked body since they had shagged almost all night. The red love bites on her neck chest and thighs could be proof of it.

She smiled as his hair fell in his eyes a little it gave him an angelic look in a way. Draco groaned a little and opened his eyes smirking.

''What are you staring at Mia?'' he asked leaning up.

''The handsome man laying next to my side''.

He chuckled and kissed her.''You handsome man laying next to your side''.

''My handsome man yes''. She leaned away and stood up picking his shirt up putting it on since she knew he loved it when she was in nothing but his shirt.

''Where are you off too Mia?'' he asked sitting up.

''I'm just going to make breakfast don't move''.

He chuckled and watched as she left.

Hermione walked downstairs till she found the kitchen. She took out a frying pan a bowl eggs butter and milk. She was going to make pancakes than toast with raspberry jam and coffee.

She put it all on tray and walked back up placing it on the bed.

''Breakfast is served my lord'' she said smirking.

Draco smirked and lay down on his front picking a toast biting into it watching her as she zipped her coffee.

''The perfect girlfriend aren't you Mia''?

She giggled and picked a pancake eating it slowly.''Just when I'm in love ''.

He smirked and drinked his coffee. ''So Blaise and Ginny might come over today''.

''Oh?''

''Yeah and...I was thinking later we could...have tea at my parent's house after all they'll hear about me crashing your wedding and it's best to make our relationship knowned to them before it's public''. He said while passing a hand in his hair.

''I guess your right...but will your...parent's I mean won't they object?''

''My mother never quite believed in those prejudices my father...will try to understand in his own way all should go well besides even if they don't approve doesn't matter I love you and no one is changing that''.

''Mhh but I'm afraid the Daily Prophet will already hear about this and you know Rita Skeeter she'll write bollocks as usual she never tells the truth in any of her articles''.

''I agree she used to write bullshit about my father's trial I never liked this godamn woman''.

Hermione nodded and stood up looking though the wardrobe for something to wear else than the shirt than she turned too look at him.''I forgot all my stuff at Ron's...think Ginny could pick them up before coming here?''

''I'll owl Blaise and ask him that.''

Hermione smiled and Draco stood up getting dress before kissing her and going to his study to write to Blaise.

* * *

Hermione picked her wedding dress and hanged it in the back of the wardrobe placing the veil and shoes there. Perhaps one day she'll put it on again only this time she'd really marry in it.

She walked into the bathroom taking his shirt off. She opened the shower door and turned on the water letting the warm water wash her body. She could still feel where Draco had kissed and bitten her and she was a little sore but all of that didn't matter to her.

She washed her hair with his shampoo than stepped out wrapping herself in the towel. She picked her wand up and dried her hair before sitting down picking up the book on his night table.

Draco came back in and came to lie down next to her kissing her shoulder.''Ginny will bring your things a little earlier so you can dress before Blaise comes''.

Hermione smiled and moaned as he kissed her neck before pressing his nose against it nuzzling his face near her hair inhaling.''Mhh you smell like apples.''

''I used your shampoo''. Draco kissed her cheek and let his hand brush her hair gently. Than they both heard a pop sound.

Draco turned his head to see Popsy standing.

''Master Misses Zabbini is here should's I send her's up?''

''Course send her up Popsy.'' The elf bowed and popped away and Draco stood up as Ginny walked in.

''Merlin I thought I'd never get here''. She said.

''I'll leave woman alone''. Ginny smiled and sat down next to Hermione.

''Hey Ginny'' smiled Hermione.

''Hey Runaway Bride so...I bought the cloths you loved most and your favourite dress they...rest I left there and my lord I thought I'de never get here''.

''Ron held you up''?

''Held me up? He pratickly kept me a prisoner saying I should be on his side bla bla saying I was this and that I mean merlin he can't forbidde me from seeing you''.

''He forbadde you''? Asked Hermione sitting up.

''Yeah almost...but anyway's let's not talk about him you and Draco have a future now''.

''Yes...we do were going to visit his parent's today''.

''Oh lord...don't worry Misses Malfoy was kind to me when we got invited as for Mister Malfoy...well he was polite you know''.

''Yeah...'' Hermione stood up and took the towel off placing the dark red dress on. Draco had actually bought it for her once. It fell down on the floor and left her back a little exposed and showed off her curves a little.

''I really like that dress did he choose it?''

''Yes...what do you think hair...up down...tied?''

Ginny walked to her and brushed her hair before taking them all placing them up and putting a pin in the middle. ''There you look perfect no remarks you look you and perfect''.

''Thanks Gin''.

They both walked down to Draco and Blaise. They stayed for lunch than left as Draco and Hermione had to go for tea to his parent's house.

* * *

''Are you nervous?'' he asked as he placed her arm around her waist.

''Very...''.

''Breathe Mia''.

They appareted and Draco opened the living room door slowly.

''Mother father...''

Narcissa Malfoy stood up and looked at her son with a smile than turned her gazed to Hermione keeping the same smile.

''Draco my dear...you've brought Misses Granger I see''.

''Yes mother were together.

''Yes...I thought so please sit down''.

Draco walked to the sofa and let Hermione sit down first before he placed an arm around her shoulder gently.

''Would you like some tea Misses Granger?'' asked Narcissa handing her a cup.

''Yes please''. Hermione took it and smiled slowly zipping it.

''So Draco tell me what are your plans with Misses Granger hmm? Asked Lucius Malfoy who was sitting on an armchair.

Draco picked a cup and drank slowly before placing it down.'' I was thinking I could take Hermione to France in Paris until the Daily Prophet finds another interesting case to discuss on''.

'' I see''. Was his reply.

Hermione swallowed slowly before placing her cup down.'' I would be happy to go to France I've always wanted to visit Paris.

''I thought you'd like that''.

Hermione smiled at him and Draco smirked before looking at his mother. ''What do you think mother''?

''Oh yes Paris is very reputated for lovers it's a good choice''. She said.

''There are other places than Paris though son you could go to Spain Italy Russia or Greece'' said his father.

Draco looked at his father slowly.''Yes father however the weather in Spain is too hot for this season and Hermione's been to Italy many times as for Russia it is too cold and I doubt Hermione would like to spend her time inside all day and there are too many tourists in Greece right now to go too.

''But Draco darling there are also a lot of tourist's in Paris since it's reputated for lover's''. Replied his mother.

''True but it's more worth it than Greece'' replied Draco.

Narcissa smiled gently than Draco stood up. ''Well we better get going since were leaving to Paris soon''.

''Have fun in Paris'' said Narcissa.

Draco smiled and gave his hand to Hermione who took it standing up. ''Thank you Misses Malfoy for the tea''.

''Your welcome dear'' replied Narcissa.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and apparated with Hermione back to their bedroom.

''Well...I suggest we start packing what do you think Draco''?

''I'll go make the reservation''. Said Draco

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she started packing some cloths since she decided she'd buy more in Paris. Draco return a few minutes later smiling. ''We can leave tommorow''.

''Great I've packed my things...but I think I'll do a few shopping for new cloths''.

''Shopping you?'' asked Draco smirking.

''Yes for books and cloths why''?

Draco shaked his head smirking.''Your always going to amaze me Mia''.

''I intend to do that Mr Malfoy'' she replied smirking.

* * *

 **A/N:Reviwes are always appreciated :) see you next chapter .**


	5. Chapter 5: Paris Je T'aime

**Chapter 5: Paris Je T'aime**

''Mia love come out I'm sure you look gorgeous in that dress''.

''I don't...it looks horrible trust me I should change myself again''.

''Mia don't make come in there cmon''.

Hermione shaked her head and steped out looking at Draco who was leaning against the wall. ''It looks horrible Draco''.

Draco looked up at her smirking. The dress was a long blue colour it wasn't the type of dress to go out at night with but the kind of beach dress.

''I think you look cute in it''.

''It's too long...''. Said Hermione looking at herself in the bigger mirror.

''Cmon Mia you know how much I love what's under the dress '' he said coming behind her slowly.

Hermione giggled and smiled a little. ''Yes that I do...well alright but that's the last dress your buying Draco you've already bought me 5''.

''Deal''.

Hermione walked back to change herself than after Draco paid for the dress they walked out into the beautiful city of Paris.

''So where too now Mia hmm''?

''La tour Eiffel?'' said Hermione looking at him.

''Bien sûr mon amour'' said Draco smirking.

They walked till the Eiffel tower taking the elevator up to the top. Hermione leaned against the bars looking down before looking up again. ''The view is just amazing''.

''Yeah I know''.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and noticed he wasn't looking at the view but her. ''Your not even looking Draco''.

''But I am looking at it Mia c'est toi mon amour'' he said before kissing her gently.

Hermione giggled before kissing him back than taking his hand.

''I wish I could live here watch the Eiffel Tower everyday from my window walking down the Bridge of the Lover's and around town''.

''Yes you'd be happy here with all those bookstore'' he said smirking.

* * *

That afternoon as Hermione returned to her Hotel without Draco she was surprised to find a big package with a letter attach on her bed.

 **''Hmm I wonder who it might be from'' she thought.**

She took the letter and opened it slowly before she started reading.

 **Put everything that's in the package on you than at 7:30 come and find me at La Tour D'Argent.**

Hermione flipped the letter but there was no adress or anything. She placed the letter down and opened the package gasping at the beautiful long white gown.

The waist line had diamond incrusted in like a belt the back of the dress was half exposed and the neckline wasn't too high or low.

Hermione noticed the white heels with a diamond at the end as well as the jewelry which was two pairs of shiny diamond earings and a beautiful diamond necklace.

She quickly went to take a shower washing her hair before slipping on the dress which felt like silk. She than brushed her hair down so it fell on her back in small curls.

She didn't put too much make up and add just a little red lipstick on her lips before putting on the earings and necklace.

She took her small purse and her wand naturelly placing a black coat on than walked out. She waved to a taxi to stop and told him the place as he drove.

She wondered who could send her such a beautiful gift than again she thought it might be Draco.

Once they arrived she walked inside where the waiter took her coat and led her to the back of the building where a table was with candles and Draco sitting.

''Draco...'' said Hermione while walking to him.

Draco stood up smiling. ''I knew that dress would look perfect on you...well how do you like my surprise?''

''It's perfect'' she sat down looking at him.

''I'm glad you like it''.

''I just wonder how...you managed to get me a dress with it's jewelry and this''.

''Why Mia you know I'm a Malfoy and a Malfoy always get's the best...but I had time while we were visiting Paris remmember when I left you an hour in the bookstore?''

''Y...es..oh now I understand why you were smiling so much''.

He chuckled than they choosed the menu. When dessert arrived as Draco had chosen a chocolate mousse and Hermione a chocolate cake her face suddenly changed.

''What's the matter Mia'' asked Draco worried.

Hermione frowned before opening her mouth catching with her hand what had been bothering her. She gasped as she saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

Draco looked at her as she looked at him.''Draco...what's...a ring doing in my chocolate cake?''

''The answer is simple...'' he stood up walking to her slowly before going down on one knee as Hermione stared at him completely shocked.

''I agree we only had an affair for one month but Hermione Mia...I love you I crashed your wedding because I couldn't bare have you marry someone else I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children and I want to be always with you ...so Hermione will you marry me?''

Hermione had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.'' Yes...yes Draco I'll marry you''.

Draco smiled and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her leaving the money on the table taking her hand and running out to a taxi.

''Were going to celebrate this the right way'' he said kissing her again and he didn't have to tell her because she knew exactly how.

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews a special thanks to LanaLee1 reviews are always appreciated espacially for this birthday girl thank you and till next chapter :).**


	6. Chapter 6: Threaths Wedding Shopping

**Hi sorry for the little absence but I went to England for a few days and I have exams in 2 weeks so I study mostly I will continue this story don't worry.**

 **Okay as promised here's a smut part if you don't like smut scroll down until the grey line or just don't read.**

 **Chapter 6: Threaths/Wedding Shopping**

Draco opened the Hotel door Hermione was in his arms kissing him already starting to undo his tie while he helped her out of the dress before pushing her gently on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and crawled to her on the bed kissing her neck.

She unbuckled his belt pulling his pants down than she wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco chuckled a little.

''Why aren't you a horny one tonight my love''.

''And who's the blame for that? She asked with a smirk.

''I believe it is me''.

She cupped his face and kissed him before kissing his neck sucking on the skin as he moaned.

He let his finger travel down to her folds pressing a finger gently smirking as he felt how wet she was and it was always just for him.

''So wet Mia''. He said huskily

She moaned bucking her hips against his finger. Draco pumped his finger inside her before adding a second while he sucked her nipple before tugging on it as he added a third finger.

''Gods...Draco...just take me already'' she half begged half moaned.

Draco chuckled and took his fingers out licking them. ''Mhh so hot so wet and so sweet''.

He postioned himself and thrust forward he liked how she moaned during their love making it always got him hard than again just the sight of her got him hard.

He rocked his hips against her pulling her up closer as she scracthed his back gently. She moaned as he sucked her neck before bitting the skin leaving a red mark.

''oh...Draco...I'm going to...cum'' she moaned.

''Cum for me Mia''. he grasped her hair and pulled her head back pushing faster inside of her. She screamed his name as she came and that's how Draco found his release.

He layed her back down keeping her in his arms and staying inside of her and they fell asleep like that.

* * *

2 weeks later:

Hermione was having tea at Ginny's house when the door burst opened suddenly.

''What in merlin's name... Ginny didn't finish her phrase as she saw Ron.

''Ron''? Asked Hermione

''Why you little whore we were going to marry not just 3 weeks ago and now your getting married to that slimy git of Malfoy in less than a fucking week''?

Ginny stood in front of him and smacked him.''How dare you call her a whore Ron? You had affair and just ended because you proposed to her your the whore in this not her'' said Ginny.

''Me? You've got to be bloody jocking you know what do whatever you want I might have cheated on you but Malfoy...Malfoy will dump you just after your wedding or cheat on you and when that time comes don't come back crying to me bitch''.

With those words Ron slammed the door and left. Hermione looked at Ginny who walked to her hugging her. ''It's not true Hermione...I'm sure it's not''.

''I know...I know he...just I don't regonize him''.

''I know neither does mum or dad nor me''.

Hermione nodded and Ginny sat back down. ''Have you told the Malfoy's yet''?

''Yes we have before it was officialy announced in the papers we did''.

''What did his parents say''?

''Narcissa is delighted''.

''And his father''?

''He's...well his against it he told Draco that he was making a mistake that I was a mudblood etc''.

''And Narcissa defended you?''

''Oh yes she said I was much better than all the whores he use to bring over before he dated me and was much more trustworthy and no money stealer etc''.

''How nice of her she really likes you than''.

''Guess who's helping me shopping for my wedding dress''?

''Her''?

''Yes...and you will be my maid of honour Ginny''.

''Really? Me?'' asked Ginny smiling.

''Course your my best friend it's always you''.

''Oh Hermione I'm so happy when are we going shopping?''

''Tommorow since the wedding is next Thursday''.

''Oh great''.

The next day Ginny Narcissa and Hermione where in a wedding shop. Hermione had already tried 5 dresses.

''How about this one dear''? Asked Narcissa.

''Isn't it too see through''? Asked Ginny

''Perhaps your right'' said Narcissa.

''Wait...oh I found it''.

Ginny came back with a beautiful gown that looked quite simple.''Try it Mione''.

Hermione took the dress placed it on her and came back to look at herself in the mirror and to show Ginny and Narcissa.

The dress was long and had a silky touch her back was completely exposed there was no sleeve. The top had small diamond incrusted as well as down on the dress.

''You look magnificent'' said Ginny

''This is the dress Hermione'' said Narcissa.

Hermione smiled and nodded. This was indeed the wedding dress.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks to LanaLee1 for the Happy Birthday wishes. The new chapter will be updated very soon I promise:).**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Plan Girls Party

**Chapter 7: Evil Plans/Girls Party**

He had been waiting for an hour almost. He kept checking the corners waiting for the arrival of someone.

Finally he saw him approaching.

''You're late'' he declared

''Got held up''. Said the new arriver

''If you've came here than you've agreed to my plan'' said the man who was the chief.

''Indeed I have although I wouldn't do it tonight''.

''Why not? Tonight is the perfect oppurtunity there separated''.

''I know but I'd rather have it done tommorow after all it would be more painfull for him and her wouldn't it''?

The chief smirked behind his hood.''Yes I see your point you have a touch of vilain in you I didn't know''.

''His suffering will be by pleasure as for her who says I can't have a missed fun tying the knot in my way?''

The chief chuckled darkly.''Yes I see than let's us make this happen tommorow''.

''Gently though we don't want her to be scratched yet''.

''Yes indeed we do not''.

''I am kind in a way giving them both one last night together before all of this becames a nightmare''.

''Indeed a very terrifying nightmare I muss ad''.

''She's always been afraid of nightmares it will be my sweet pleasure to terrify her personally''.

The chief nodded and the other man behind the hood smirked evily.

* * *

Hermione was in her room getting ready. Tonight was her girls night with Ginny and Narcissa while Draco would be with Blaise.

She took her small red dress with her black heels tying her hair in a loose pony tail before she went downstairs to join Ginny and Narcissa.

''I declare that the girl's night I mean women night is open'' said Ginny.

''I agree...come Hermione I have something to show you'' said Narcissa

She sat down and opened a book where moving pictures were.

''Is that Draco's album picture''? Asked Hermione.

''Yes this is when he walked for the first time.''

''Hey...that muss be his first school year'' said Ginny

''It is'' said Narcissa ''There when his father learned him how to ride a broomstick''.

''Oh this one is nice'' said Hermione pointing at a picture where Draco was catching the snitch.

''Yes his father was quite proud and so was Draco''.

''He was a good seeker'' said Ginny ''Not as good as Harry but still.''

''Yes I've heard Mr Potter was quite good'' replied Narcissa.

''That muss be from the Yule Ball'' said Hermione.

''Yes dear quite right I think he looked quite dashing in that suit''.

''I agree'' replied Hermione.

They continued looking at the pictures before having a few drinks.

* * *

In a bar in Diagon Alley were Blaise and Draco having already drunken a lot both of them were now drunk.

''You know...I never never never really believed that you would...marry someday Dray man'' said Blaise half drunk.

''Yeah...well Mia...is...my woman she's...a...godess in bed...trust me''.

Blaise finished his drink before asking the bartender for another.''You've...never seen Ginny she's a blow girl I mean she blows...my fucking mind up everytime you know?''

''Yeah''.

''Do you think Weasley...might show up''?

''Tommorow?''

''Yeah''.

''If he tries...he'll regret it dearly I may...have crashed his wedding...but I won't let him crash mine...Hermione is mine''.

''Yeah I agree mate but...you know Weasley is...well Weasley...''.

''Trust me Blaise...Weasley won't even past the door of the church I'll make sure of that''.

''Well let's drink to that''. Blaise raised his glass with Draco than drank it straight.

Unaware that across the table a hooded cloacked figure was watching them smirking evily.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the review's are really appreciate them. Hope you'll like this chapter...see you next time :).**


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapping

**Chapter 8: Kidnapping**

Hermione was in a small room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a new wedding dress with her hair loose. She was smiling this time. This is what she wanted marrying Draco spending the rest of her life with Draco. She turned away from the mirror and opened the door making her way out when she felt hands around her mouth.

Those hands were cloved and pressing against her mouth she felt a toxin burning as she trashed around trying to get free but soon her world turned black.

* * *

Draco was in front of the aisle standing since 20 minutes and Hermione should be there by now. Ginny had gone to check where she was and she was only returning with a face Draco didn't wanted to see.

''Draco...I'm...so sorry but I think...she left''. Said Ginny sadly.

Draco frowned. ''What do you mean left?''

''She's...not here anymore.''

''She couldn't just...she wouldn't do that''. He sat down .

''I agree with you Draco...I'm actually thinking that something might have happened''.

''What do you have in mind Misses Zabbini?'' asked Narcissa.

''I'm thinking...that someone is behind this...someone who doesn't want this marriage to be done''.

Narcissa looked at Draco and shaked her head slowly. ''He...wouldn't no he wouldn't go to that level''.she said

''Mother when was the last time you saw Father?''

Narcissa looked at Draco who looked quite serious and she was hoping that his suspicions were wrong.

* * *

Hermione coughed as she woke up. She was standing up held up by something. She looked up and saw a wall with a black wooden door. She looked above her and saw chains around her wrists.

She looked at her cloaths. Someone had taken her dress off because she was wearing a black silky nightrobe.

''Help!'' she cried.''Somebody help''!

The door opened slowly and a dark hooded figure steped in.

''Who are you? What do you want from me?''

The dark hooded figure lift his hood up and smirked.

Hermione swallowed as she stare at the face.

''Good afternoon Misses Granger''said Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

''Draco darling do you really think it could be Lucius?''

''Mother you heard him he doesn't want me to marry her''.

''But the Weasley boy...''

''He hates her he doesn't want to see her again why would he...I crashed his wedding'' nodded Draco.

''Yes so why wouldn't he do the same?'' asked Ginny.

''Than...my father and Weasley are behind this''.

''We have to stop them...merlin knows what Ron could do to Mione in the state his feeling''said Ginny turning white.

''We better form a plan and fast I will not have Mia taken from me I'll get her back today at all cost''.

''Than let's start planning'' said Blaise who had arrived next to Ginny and Narcissa.

* * *

''Mister Malfoy...what is the meaning of this...why I'm I here?''

Lucius chuckled. ''Did you think I would let my son a pureblood marry a filthy little mudblood like you?'' You are filth that would taint the Malfoy name''.

''But you son loves me...surely you care about his feelings''.

''On the contary I do not Miss Granger my son may love you but he will not marry you not while I live''.

''So your just going to keep me hidden forever is that you plan''?

''Not exactly you are going to stay here unless he decides to move you to another location''.

Hermione frowned.''He''?

''Yes I wasn't acting alone you know''.

A dark hooded figure steped forth taking his hood off. Hermione thought she'd faint at the sight before her.

''Paybacks a bitch isn't it Mione''? Said Ron smirking evily.

Hermione shaked her head slowly. All the years she had knowned Ron but right now...she didn't even know who he was anymore.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews again :) espacially the usefull one. I'll try and find a beta thank you. A lot of twist have arrived in this chapter hope you'll like the next the surprises aren't over. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge is Always Sweet

**Warning: Chapter slighty dark don't read if it's not your cup of tea.**

 **Chapter 9: Revenge is always Sweet**

''Why...why Ron''?

Ron smirked more walking around the room. ''Well seems that for once the brightest witch of the age doesn't have the answer to this''.

Hermione glared at him.''Ron answer me why are you doing this?''

''I told you payback is a bitch Hermione. See Draco crashed my wedding and took my bride along well didn't exactly took since she ran to him.''

''Ron please...you...''

''I never thought you'd dare to sleep no sorry fuck with Malfoy after all he did to you you decide you had best to fuck him one month before our wedding''.

''He...changed people can change Ron you know it...you have changed''.

''I changed?''

''Yes...right now...your not you''.

''Oh trust me this is me and I should have done that weeks ago''.

''Kidnapping me''?

''Not just that''. He turned to Lucius who nodded slowly and walked out looking the door.

Hermione looked at Ron who removed his cloack letting it fall to the ground.

''What...what..are you doing?'' she asked panicking.

''I'm going to have a little fun with you Mudblood'' he said smirking.

Hermione swallowed as he removed his shirt slowly.''Ron...listen you don't have to do this...''.

''Oh but I want too Mione after all it's part of my revenge and revenge is always sweet''.

He removed his trousers and just left his boxers on walking to her slowly. ''Now how about we drop this silky gown hmm?''

Hermione shaked her head at him but Ron opened her robe revealing a silky underwear.

''No bra for you dress Mione?''

''Please don't do this Ron...it's not worth it''.

Ron chuckled and took out a small dagger from behind his back and pressed it against her cheek. ''If I hear you asking me to stop once more I'll cut you is that clear?''

Hermione nodded quickly. Ron kissed her lips and she tried not to gagg. His hands came to her breasts squeezing them painfully twisting her nipples which made her whimper in pain.

''Aren't you enjoying this Mione I thought you liked it rough or is the Ferret being gentle?''

She screamed when he bite on her nipple hard he started sucking than and she whimpered louder.

''Help'' she yelled.

''Quiet Mudblood''. Ron smacked her and she felt her lips slipt as blood dripped down slowly.

Ron than resumed his sucking as she whimpered more . She prayed in her head for Draco to come before he could rape her.

Ron continued than she saw him stoped and she panicked as he started removing his boxers slowly.

''Your going to love this Mione''.

She screamed but than stoped as Ron turned around.

A loud crash coming from outside stoped him. He placed his boxers back on and held his dagger.

The door burst opened and Draco steped in. Hermione sign in relief and Ron smirked but Draco snarled furiously.

''Get your fucking hands of my wife Weasley''.

''She's not even your wife yet Malfoy don't forget that I did as you did to me and crashed your wedding only much earlier than you''.

Draco came forward and Ron sneered. ''I'll kill you for this Weasley'' he hissed.

''Come and get her than Ferret''.

Draco lunged forward and Ron tried to stabb him but Draco caught his wrist twisting it making Ron groan loudly in pain.

Ginny ran inside and unchained Hermione wrapping her in a cloack taking her away as Draco kept hitting Ron punching him till Ron fell.

''Any last words Weasley before I kill you?''

''You'll...rot in Askaban for it''.

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder.''He'll be trial for what he did and he'll spend his days in Askaban but if you kill me it will be you''.

Draco grabbed Ron and pushed him out where his father unconcious. Blaise smirked and pushed them out.

* * *

Hermione was in her bed. Ginny had healed her cut on her lips and she had bathed herself to wash away the dirt and what she hoped Ron's touch.

Draco came in later and walked to her slowly. ''I'm sorry I didn't come sooner''.

''You came for me right before he was about to rape me Draco that's all that matters''.

Draco smiled and kissed her. ''Do you still want to marry me Mia?''

Hermione cupped his face kissing him more.''Yes of course the sooner the better''.

Draco smirked and layed her down.

 **A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the slightly long update but I've started school again. I'll update if I can next week the new chapter. See you next time** **:).**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter 10: Wedding Ceremony**

''You ready this time''? Asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled at her she was in her wedding dress and nothing was going to stop her this time.

Ginny walked with her down the aisle were Draco was waiting smiling as Hermione came next to him.

The priest than came to the vows.

 _''Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take here Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfull wedded wife, to love, and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?''_

Draco who was facing Hermione smiled.''I do

 _''And do you Hermione Jean Granger do you take here Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfull wedded husband, to love, and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?''_

Hermione smiled.''Yes I do''.

Draco placed the ring unto her finger and so did she. The priest smiled announcing what both Hermione and Draco had been waiting for.

''I now pronounce you Husband and Wife's you may Kiss the Bride''.

* * *

Draco cupped Hermione's face and kissed her under the applause of the crowds and cheers.

At the wedding ceromony Narcissa came to Hermione smiling at her.

''I hope you and Draco have a long life together.''

''So do I...I'm sorry for your husband''.

Narcissa nodded slowly.''Lucius will spend the rest of his life in Askaban believe me I choose my son first and you have made Draco happy and that's all I ask''.

Hermione smiled and Narcissa bend down to kiss her cheek.'' You should tell him about this tonight''.

Hermione gasped smiling looking up at Narcissa who winked.

Everyone hadn't noticed that Hermione was drinking water and not champagne only Narcissa and Ginny had noticed.

Draco came near her and smiled.''Are you happy?''

Hermione kissed him.''Yes I am very happy''.

''So am I I've never been so happy believe me''.

She smiled and he kissed her forhead before walking to Blaise a Ginny came to her.

''Have you told him yet?'' she asked.

''No...I'll tell him tonight''.

''He's very lucky you know?''

''Yes...but so are you were both lucky women''.

''That we are'' replied Ginny smiling.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione retrived from their guests and went to their room. Draco started undoing his tie eager to make love to his wife who sat down unto the bed a small smile on her face.

''I'm going to make love to you like you've never felt like before Mrs Malfoy''.

She giggled and kept looking at him as he came closer.''Shall I help you undress Mia?''

''Sit down Draco I need to tell you something'' she said still smiling.

Draco kneeled down and looked at her.''Is something wrong?''

''No merlin no Draco it's not bad news or anything...have you noticed something tonight?''

Draco frowned slightly before shaking his head. ''I haven't...apart from seeing how beautiful you are no''.

''Have you not noticed that I haven't drunk a glass of champagne during the evening or wine?''

Draco frowned further.''Now that you mention it I have...didn't you like the wine''?

''I would have...but he or she wouldn't have liked it''.

Draco stared at her before opening his mouth amazed.''You mean...your...you...we...your with child''?

Hermione nodded slowly.''I found out a week ago it's yours for certain''.

Draco smiled and kissed her hands before placing a hand on her belly where a small bump was.''He or she will be perfect''.

''Yes...if he's a boy he'll be just like you''.

''And a girl just like her mother''.

She smiled and he lift her up gently kissing her passionately.

''I love you''.

''As I love you Draco''.

He helped her undress and kissed her shoulder before lying next to her and than he fell asleep a hand on her belly the other around her gently.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the review this story is slowly coming to an end only 2 chapters left. I've planned to write a longer story soon either a Draco/OC or a Draco/Hermione but with a dark Draco if you have a preference you can tell me or PM me. Until next time ;).**


	11. Chapter 11: Scorpius and Hope

**Chapter 11: Scorpius and Hope**

9 months later.

Hermione was in the library reading quietly. She was wearing a long simple dress that fitted her due to her belly that was now quite big. Her doctor had told her she was expecting twins.

Ginny visits her everyday to check on her as well as Mrs Malfoy. Draco is quite excited to have 2 childreen.

Hermione stoped her reading as she felt a small kick which Draco kept telling her was their son kicking.

She smiled and placed a hand where the kick was and the baby stoped kicking. She resumed her reading and started reading outloud since she knew both her baby's like it.

Hermione had heard about the Trial and the sentences. Ron had been sentence to 5 months to Askaban and Lucius to exile due to his past crimes.

Narcissa has filled a divorce and has kept the Manor.

Draco had already prepared a nursery with Blaise help while Hermione and Ginny had gone to find baby cloathes with Narcissa.

They had also picked out names.

Hermione looked outside of the window as it was quite sunny since there were in the middle of July. Her twins were due in 2 weeks and she was very happy.

She stood up slowly and walked downstairs in the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. She was just pourring the milk when she felt suddenly wet.

She looked down and gasped. Her water had broken.

' _'Okay...don't panick Hermione''. She thought._

''Popsy!''

Popsy arrived.''Mistress has called Popsy''?

''Can...you get...Ginny and tell her...to warn Draco...that the twins are coming''.

''Yes Mistress right away''.

Popsy popped away and came back seconds later with Ginny.

''Oh merlin...okay...um moving you to StMungos is too...risky Popsy can you go and get Narcissa?''

''Yes Misses Zabbini''

Popsy popped away and Ginny helped Hermione upstairs to the bedroom. Narcissa arrived.

''Oh dear lord alright Ginny go and get a basin with water and some towels those babies are coming''.

Hermione groaned due to the contractions.''Narcissa...''

''It's alright dear just stay calm Ginny will hold your hand''.

Ginny held Hermione hand while Narcissa delivered the two baby's.

''Their perfect Hermione you've done well''.

Hermione panted slowly having pushed hard to get them out she was sweating but she smiled as Narcissa held 2 beautiful babies a boy and a girl.

''She looks just like you dear''.

Hermione held the little girl in her arms smiling.''She's Hope''.

Ginny smiled.''Pretty name''.

''I agree'' replied Narcissa ''And I this one is just like his father''.

She hand her the boy and Hermione smiled further.''Scorpius...''.

Narcissa smiled and turned her head as the door opened letting in Blaise and Draco.

''Are...'' started Blaise.

Draco walked to Hermione kissing her forhead smiling as he saw the two babies.

''We have our Scorpius and Hope'' said Hermione.

''That we do my love''. Said Draco.

Narcissa Ginny and Blaise left Draco and Hermione alone as Draco placed the two babies in their nursery before returning to Hermione.

''How are you feeling''?

''A little tired''.

''You'll need to rest for a week or so''.

''Yes...and you'll take care of them?''

Draco kissed her lips gently. ''Absolutely''.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

''Scorpius Hope come inside Tea is ready''.

''Coming mama''!

Scorpius and Hope ran inside to their mother who was sitting at the table.

Scorpius sat down next to Hope and Hermione smiled at them. Scorpius was 6 years old with pale blond hair slide back and Hope had honey colour hair. Hermione had longer hair now and had tied them up.

''Mamma?''

''Yes Hope?''

''Is daddy coming home''?

''Daddy should be here soon sweety''.

''Someone missing daddy?'' came a voice from the door.

''Daddy!'' cried Hope and Scorpius standing up to run into Draco's open arms.

''Hello darlings...how was your day''?

''I rode on the broom and caught the snitch'' said Scorpius.

''I picked some flowers daddy''.

''I can see that there beautiful comon let's go and have tea with mummy''.

They sat back down and Draco kissed Hermione. When tea was over Hermione and Draco watched as Scorpius and Hope ran out to play once again. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her neck softly gazing outside at their beautiful childreen and a lifetime to come.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Hi sorry for the slightly long wait but you know when you have lots of exams you don't really find the time to write^^. This story is finished and the new one which will be a Dramione is coming up soon but as I said it's not going to be fluffy like this one. Thank you to LanaLee1 for the review and thank you guys for thr reviews. See you next story ;).**


End file.
